Various forms of rocker assemblies for swivelly and rockingingly supporting a seat structure from a base heretofore have been provided. Examples of these forms of previously known assemblies as well as other similar assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,362,042, 1,437,848, 2,132,291, 2,339,953, 3,070,342, 3,547,393, 3,840,205, 3,881,713 and 4,025,020.
However, these previously known forms of rocker assemblies and similar structures are, for the most part, complex in nature, expensive to produce and troublesome in operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of rocker assembly for swivelly and rockingly supporting a seat from a base.